


you and me, we’re sanity

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: A small moment between Nick and Simon,Thank Youera.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Kudos: 8





	you and me, we’re sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> for the prompt: “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”
> 
> thank you Tash!

_ April 1995 _

Album promo grows monotonous, and fast. Nick gazes at the side of Simon’s face and sighs silently. Something feels off. Wrong, perhaps.

He isn’t sure what it is. The cameras could be part of it, how invasive they can be. Simon turns his head, their eyes meeting. His gaze never feels like the prying lenses of those cameras; it always feels warm and safe.

Simon smiles softly, reaching down and resting his hand on Nick’s thigh. Nick then smiles too, and that unsteady feeling starts to wane.

As long as he’s got Simon, he can do anything. He’s known it for a long time.

He leans over and his lips brush his ear. He then cups his hand, resting against his cheek. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now,” he whispers.

“I know. You’re keeping me sane, too,” Simon replies, earnest as ever.


End file.
